Welcome to the Future Present
by FayeFox
Summary: THIS STORY CONTAINS SPOILER FOR THE END OF AC3! "It is on you how it will end." Minerva said. But what did she mean? And who did she mean? (What a bad summary... don't know if the title makes any sense xD)


**_Hello everyone! Here is another Assassin's Creed Fanfiction! :D_**

**_This story is yaoi meaning boy x boy don't like don't read BE WARNED!_**

**_Characters and such aren't mine blablaalwaysthesamebla_**

**_This story has extreme spoilers for the end of AC3 so be warned if you haven't played it yet!_**

**_For those who have played it or don't care about spoiler:_**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

The clear sounds of people talking and birds chirping was beginning to become dull and through came the sound of fingers tapping down on a keyboard and the working of computers. Desmond's vision went white when he was ejected from the Animus. He groaned and pinched his nose as he already felt the next headache forming at the back of his head.

He appreciated that Rebecca improved the Animus so that the Bleeding Effect wasn't going to get to him so fast as he would with the one at ABSTERGO but it still left him with a feeling of uneasiness when lying down and he felt like shit after finishing a session. A headache was almost always inevitable and sometimes he even had to hug the toilet.

"How do you feel?" Rebecca asked from where she sat on her chair typing things on her computer.

"Alright. Could be worse." Desmond replied relieved that his headache was not as bad as it was most of the times. Maybe it was because it was a quite relaxing session. He was currently reliving Connor's memories as he was already finished with Altair's and Ezio's ones. And today Connor was mostly talking to people or scanning the area and less skinning some animals or slitting people's throats.

"Go get some sleep. It got pretty late." The raven-haired woman smiles at him and he returned it before turning to leave the room.

"Oh wait! Could you bring that one down?" She pointed towards a black computer. It must be an old one. They couldn't go out much and buy a new computer all the time so some of them are pretty old.

He mumbled a quick "Sure" before he picked up the machine and went down into the storage room. They stored almost everything important there. The room was locked up pretty safely and in case the Templars found their hideout then at least the important stuff wouldn't get into their hands so easily.

Right and left were shelfs full of pieces of machines and documents. Most of them from sessions and information on all sorts of things. Desmond placed the machine on the ground near a shelf and before he left took one glance at the table that was standing on the other side of the room.

The glowing metal ball that rested there seemed to shine but only so little that he almost couldn't see it. Why was it doing that? Or maybe it was doing it all the time and he just didn't notice before.

He unconsciously got closer to the strange artifact as if it was pulling him. His head told him to leave it alone but his body wouldn't listen. He had to watch as his hand reached for it against his will and when his trembling hand met the cold metal of the ball... nothing happened.

He got back in control over his body and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding before exiting the room and locking away the dangerous object. He made his way upstairs and when he flopped down on his mattress a train of thought about his sessions with Connor went through his mind.

When he lived through Altair's and Ezio's memories he felt like... like he was there with them. Like he really existed then and he almost felt 'close' to them. It was ridicules how he thought about being close to his ancestors who died like hundreds of years ago. But somehow... he didn't feel the same way about Connor. When being with Connor he knew he was just 'watching' him. It felt like watching a movie in 3D or something like that.

Why did he feel different with the Syrian and Italian man? Maybe he's just finally going crazy. Well they were dead anyway so it wouldn't change anything if he broke his already damaged head over things like that. With that his eyes finally closed and his body sacked into the bed completely as sleep took over.

* * *

He was at the verge of going crazy. He didn't know if it was caused by all the things that happened recently or if it was because of that strange artifact. The apple. He was walking up and down in his room. Calming his mind and trying to figure out what was happening.

He knew that ball didn't mean anything good. He should have destroyed it when he had the chance to. But now... he couldn't. He felt like if he did, the connection to that... thing... that entity that sometimes seemed to visit his mind would be lost forever.

He had talked with Malik about that feeling but the only thing he received was a worried look from his brother.

It was a feeling that someone was there with him for a short while. It was not that often and it didn't appear for a while so that he thought it had left forever but last night he could feel it again. Like someone was watching him. Not from a distance but very close by, almost right beside him.

It all started when he touched the apple the first time. Maybe if he touched it once more... maybe then he might get some answers. He had promised Malik to never use the power of the apple but he had to or he might really go crazy.

He dared a glance at a small brown wooden chest in a shelf. He walked over to the shelf and kept standing in front of it as if waiting for something to happen. He knew it was dangerous to use a power he didn't understand. But he had to. He opened the chest slowly and stared at the ball which seemed to emit an almost fading light.

As he touched it a white light engulfed him and so many pictures and voices were in his head. Before his eyes. It felt like he could touch the persons he saw there for less than a second. So many pictures. So many voices. And so much knowledge. Though he felt like he had more questions than before he got the answer he needed.

"So it was you." He whispered to himself, finally knowing who that entity in his mind had been. "Desmond." He said the name as if testing the sound of it.

* * *

"Either I am possessed or I have a secret admirer." Was what Ezio said to his best friend, who in return raised his eyebrow.

"What are you talking about, Ezio?" He had chuckled as he thought it was meant as a joke but soon stopped when he noticed the other didn't wear the joking smirk he usually had.

"I don't know. I feel watched." He had known talking about it with Leonardo wouldn't get him anywhere. He didn't even know how to describe the feeling. It had been like someone was right there with him but then again wasn't. Like a ghost. The thought had made him shiver.

"_Mi dispiace_, Leonardo. It seems I just need some sleep." He didn't want to bother his good friend more than he already had so he left it at that. The blonde man's blue concerned eyes followed his friend as he left.

It was only then that he had a hint to who it could have been who was watching him. When he was talking to Minerva. She talked about many strange things he didnt understand and the woman herself did look like she was not from this time. But he knew she was not really talking to him but to another person. Even though there was only Ezio.

She mentioned a name. Dezmund. The name sounded weird to him. Like he wasn't from this world. Was it possible that this Dezmund was the one watching him all the time? The apple made many impossible things possible so why not this? It didn't seem to be from this world either.

"It is on you how it will end."

He didn't know if that was directed at him or that Dezmund. He just hoped that he will someday get more answers than he had now.

* * *

_**Short as ever *sob***_

_**It's kinda hard to write their accent since I played in German and not in English :s  
Ezio for example pronounces Desmond's name correctly in German but in English he says Dezmund. Straaange. Or I'm just hallucinating, who knows.**_

_**See ya in the next chapter! (which will hopefully be longer *sighs*)**_

_Words - _meaning

_Mi dispiace_ - I'm sorry


End file.
